1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is generally related to food processing devices, and more particularly, to a multiple slicing device manually operable to simultaneously slice food items into multiple pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slicing food items has long been important in consumption and preparation of food. Some items are often sliced in multiple pieces for immediate consumption, such as a variety of fruits. Food items that serve as ingredients for other foods are also often sliced to a suitable size for being cooked with other ingredients. Other slicing applications include slicing food items to particularly sized or shaped pieces for aesthetic appearance or creating aesthetic patterns. Conventional methods and devices for cutting or slicing food items are time-consuming and/or complicated. A common conventional method is to use a single blade cutting device such as a knife. However, this method is time-consuming. It is also difficult to obtain substantially identical slices using a knife, which may be desirable for aesthetic or functional purposes. In addition, a knife cannot be used to simultaneously slice a piece of food into multiple pieces.
Other devices have included electric powered and manual devices with complicated mechanisms that require two hands to operate and/or make it difficult to control the size or shape of the slices. These devices are also time-consuming to clean and expensive to repair.